Perfect Day
by Hudson's Star
Summary: The day Fox loved Theresa. He loved her so much. Song By Clay Aiken Therox Songfic


The song is by Clay Aiken.   
  
Fox sat on the stone steps of the Lopez-Fitzgerled house not wanting to burden Theresa. His life was falling apart because of him. He was the who caused his own pain. Fox stood up and looked at Theresa's door.   
  
I was fretting last night  
  
Lost out in the cold  
  
Couldn't see the light  
  
Theresa opened the door of the house and looked out as saw Fox crying. His tears shined as the streetlight turned on. He looked up and wanted to hold her right away but don't move from where he was standing. Theresa grabbed his arm and pulled him into the dark house as the streetlight faded as she closed the door. Fox didn't say a word as he wiped his tears from his eyes.   
  
Then she opened up the door  
  
I came in from the dark  
  
Theresa looked at Fox and pulled him into her arms. She held him as he cried into her chest. The pain that the two felt over those weeks hurt so bad then she held him in her arms missing his soft touch.   
  
Fell into her arms  
  
Just in time  
  
She took a deep breath and held him in her arms. He looked up at her and kissed her. Soon she was in tears and Fox was holding her. He smiled as he realized that he loved her so much that she didn't want to let go.   
  
Now I know that I  
  
Left the past behind  
  
We'll let it go   
  
The past was behind them. Everything they had been through was in the past. They let it go and kissed so gently and she ran her hands through his blonde spiky hair and smiled.  
  
"I felt so lost without you Fox. Don't leave me again." Theresa said.  
  
"Baby, It was a mistake to ever step out of this house mad at you." Fox laughed. Theresa smiled and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.   
  
You could tell me tonight  
  
That maybe the world would end  
  
That the sun wouldn't rise  
  
"Fox, we married each other to love not to fight." Theresa said.  
  
"The world ends when we fight." Fox held her close to him. He hated that Whitney almost torn them apart. Whitney had framed Fox for kissing him but it wasn't him. Theresa found out it wasn't him after she had already left him to cry at the Crane Manison.   
  
And it was gonna rain again  
  
Just as long as she's in my arms  
  
It's gonna be a perfect day   
  
But making up....was the perfect day. Fox loved making her feel loved. Fox loved buying her flowers and candies and making love to her. Suddenly, Little Ethan ran in with a little girl by his side.   
  
"DADDY!" Little Ethan yelled letting go of the little girls hand and jumped in his arms. Fox hugged him.   
  
There's a look in her eyes  
  
Makes me feel alright  
  
Lights the perfect sky  
  
Theresa smiled as the little girl wobbled over to her father.  
  
"Dada." The little girl said.  
  
"My baby Lizze." Fox said bending down and picking her up. Lizze laughed as she was tickled by Fox.   
  
"Daddy, where have you been? You almost missed my birthday in 5 days." Little Ethan said as he grabbed the calender that was on the desk pointing to the day on the calender. Fox laughed.  
  
"But, I didn't forget and I am here now." Fox said looking at Theresa as he kissed her.   
  
That I couldn't see before  
  
That she helped me to find  
  
Now that I've seen her shine  
  
I know I'll never be alone  
  
Fox and Theresa were together there on out. She was never ever going to be alone. She would always be with him.   
  
Cause now I know that I  
  
Have love I can't deny  
  
I won't let it go  
  
You could tell me tonight  
  
That maybe the world would end  
  
That the sun wouldn't rise  
  
And it was gonna rain again  
  
Just as long as she's in my arms  
  
It's gonna be a perfect day  
  
It's gonna be a perfect day  
  
Little Ethan waited as Fox stood in the kitchen lighting his birthday candles. 6 candles.   
  
"Daddy come on! I am getter older by the second." Little Ethan yelled sitting at the dining table.   
  
"Coming!" Fox said as he entered the dining room. Theresa turned off the lights and Little Ethan smiled at his cake. Lizze was in her highchair looking in amazement.  
  
Think I lost you in another life  
  
A part of me that I left behind  
  
I won't go on without you  
  
And now I know that I  
  
Have put the past behind  
  
I let it go  
  
Little Ethan blew out his candles and Theresa turned on the lights.   
  
"Okay, cake time." Fox said but Little Ethan resisted.  
  
"No! Presents first." Little Ethan laughed.  
  
"Now Ethan, don't be greedy." Theresa said setting all the gifts in front of him. As soon as she was done, she sat in Fox's lap and watched little Ethan open his gifts. The last gift on the table was one that Fox gave him.  
  
You could tell me tonight  
  
That maybe the world would end  
  
That the sun wouldn't rise  
  
And it was gonna rain again  
  
Just as long as she's in my arms  
  
It's gonna be a perfect day  
  
You could tell me tonight  
  
That maybe the world would end  
  
That the sun wouldn't rise  
  
And it was gonna rain again  
  
Just as long as she's in my arms  
  
It's gonna be a perfect day  
  
"It was mine when I was young." Fox said as Ethan played with the old plane. "It was the only thing my father gave me and I want you too have it."   
  
"Thanks daddy." Ethan said hugging him.  
  
"I love you Fox." Theresa said.   
  
"I love you too Sweetie." Fox said kissing her.  
  
It's gonna be a perfect day  
  
What do you think?  
  
Mandy 


End file.
